powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal in Juukai Sentai Survivorman
This page lists all the weapons, devices, & vehicles used by the Survivormen. Transformation Devices Survivor Brace The Survivor Brace (サバイバーブレース Sabaibā Burēsu) is the Henshin Device of the main 5 Survivormen. They are powered by special jewels. Their henshin call is “Wild Henshin, Survivor Brace!” (ワイルド変身、サバイバーブレース！ Wairudo Henshin, Sabaibā Burēsu!) Survivor Phone The Survivor Phone (サバイバーフォン Sabaibā Fon) is the Henshin Device of Crystal Beast. It is powered by all 5 of his special jewels where each Jewels power corresponds to a special code for certain attacks. His henshin call is “12345 – Wild Henshin, Survivor Power!” (12345 - ワイルド変身、サバイバーパワー！ Ichi-Ni-San-Shi-Go - Wairudo Henshin, Sabaibā Pawā!) Tribe Brace The Tribe Brace (トライブブレース Torai Buburēsu) is a special henshin that holds the power of Gold, Silver, & Bronze Beast. No known henshin is needed for them to transform into their rangers forms. Multi-Use Devices Beast Jewels The Beast Jewels (ビーストジュエルス Bīsuto Juerusu) are special jewels that hold the power of each of the Wild Animal Mecha. They are used as keys to control the Wild Animal Mecha. Sidearms Juukenchet The Juukenchet is the Sidearm weapon to all of the Survivormen. Each of the Rangers’ Beast jewels can allow each them to perform a special beast attack. Individual Weapons Tiger Claws *Owner: Red Beast *Special Attack: Tiger Fury (タイガー·フューリー Taigā· Fu~yūrī) Tiger Claws (タイガー·クロー Taigā· Kurō): Red Beast charges up his Tiger Claws with wild energy & attack 4 or 5 times with his claws until the enemy Majuu is either damaged or destroyed. Fin Trident *Owner: Blue Beast *Special Attack: Tidal Wave Blast (or Tsunami Blast) (津波ブラスト Tsunami Burasuto) Fin Trident (フィントライデント Fin Toraidento): Blue Beast charges up her Fin Trident with Aquatic Beast Energy in order to form an energy that will either damage or destroy the enemy Majuu. Bull Axe *Owner: Black Beast *Special Attack: Bull Smash (ブルスマッシュ Buru Sumasshu) Bull Axe (ブルアックス Buru Akkusu): Black Beast charges up his axe with the might of his Wild Bull Mecha. He then jumps into the air & targets the Majuu where he lands on top of it & either damages or destroys it. Kangaroo Staff *Owner: Yellow Beast *Special Attack: Leaping Slam (スラムの跳躍 Suramu no Chōyaku) Kangaroo Staff (カンガルースタッフ Kangarū Sutaffu): Yellow Beast uses his beast power to make a giant leap where he targets the enemy Majuu by trying to slam his Kangaroo Staff at it which will either destroy it or damage it. Falcon Bow *Owner: Pink Beast *Special Attack: Falcon Fury (ファルコンフューリー Farukon Fu~yūrī) Falcon Bow (ファルコンボウ Farukonbou): Pink Beast charges up her arrows with Beast Energy & targets the enemy Majuu by shooting hundred of arrows at it which will either destroy it or damage it. Crystal Katana *Owner: Crystal Beast *Special Attack(s) **Elephant Crush (エレファントクラッシュ Erefanto Kurasshu): The Crystal Katana (クリスタルカタナ Kurisutaru Katana) is charged with the power of the Wild Elephant. Crystal Beast takes the sword & starts charging attack with the Katana pointing strait out where it will damage the Enemy Majuu. **Pegasus Slash (ペガサススラッシュ Pegasasu Surasshu): The Crystal Katana is charged with the power of the Wild Pegasus. Crystal Beast takes the sword & jumps into the air where he will dive to perform a diagonal slash attack & then jump back into the air where it will damage the Enemy Majuu. **Tortoise Reflect (トータスリフレクト Tōtasu Rifurekuto): The Crystal Katana is charged with the power of the Wild Tortoise. When a Majuu does an energy attack, Crystal Beast can take the sword & absorb the power & redirect it as an energy slash where it will damage the Enemy Majuu. **Dragon Burst (ドラゴンバースト Doragon Bāsuto): The Crystal Katana is charged with the power of the Wild Dragon. Crystal Beast will use this power to create an energy slash that will transform into a dragon that will overpower the Enemy Majuu where it will damage it. **Gryphon Crash (グリフォンクラッシュ Gurifon Kurasshu): The Crystal Katana is charged with the power of the Wild Gryphon. Crystal Beast will take the sword & jump in the straight up then perform a straight down slash on the Enemy Majuu where it will damage it. **Survivor Destroyer (サバイバーデストロイヤー Sabaibā Desutoroiyā): The Crystal Katana is charged with the power of all 5 crystal beast powers. Crystal beast will perform 5 energy slashes that become more powerful than the other. This will always destroy the enemy Majuu. Team Cannon Wild Cannon Wild Cannon (ワイルドキャノン Wairudokyanon): The Wild Cannon is a special finisher weapon that is used by the main 5 Survivormen. Power-Ups Soul Summoner Soul Summoner (ソウルサモナー Souru Samonā): The Soul Summoner is a special henshin device that allows the main 5 Survivormen to upgrade into their super mode. Vehicles Wild Bikes Wild Bikes (ワイルドバイク Wairudo Baiku): The Wild Bikes are the Survivormen’s main mode of transportation when dealing with a fast enemy. Category:Juukai Sentai Survivorman Category:Arsenal